Talk:Anime/@comment-110.175.59.199-20150116035808/@comment-189.235.155.21-20150119180720
English: The morning sun is shining brightly, so wake up! Listening to the waves, without saying a word, It's as if we're having our wits tested But even in utter darkness, we recall your orders And press forth, we shall, just you wait and see! So repeat it, we won't regret a bit For we remain valiant, no matter the circumstances Our aspirations, our adventures, and our future Paired with our despair, our differences, and our losses We'll overcome any enemy in the sea that gets in our way Even if this world drowns in a palette of sea-blue Surely, you'd call out to us, saying "It's going to be alright, so let's go home" And if everything refuses to go as planned, We'll still face them together, by your side Blow them all up, with the force of our will! She's living like a flagship, but it's all in the past She never gave up hope even till the end, only the sea knows So even if we shatter, we'll never forget Take a peek into our hearts, and you'll see! So foolish, don't repeat the tragedy We will not make the same mistakes Sparkling, brimming with hope under the blue sky, Tasting utter defeat, facing an eternal slumber, deep beneath Please save the tears and move on And even if I were to vanish, fragmenting into the past, Surely, I'll always be in your heart Assuring you, that tomorrow will be better And so when I'm eventually forced to leave your side, Please cherish our moments we spent together, And resonate, we shall, as an entire fleet! Romaji: Asa no hikari mabushikute, Wake up! Kotoba mo nakute, tada nami no oto kiiteta Kioku no imi tamesarete iru mitai ni Yami no naka de mo omoidasu Mae ni susumu no, miteiteyo! So repeat it, we won't regret a bit Sonna fuuni mo kagaiteita no Akogare, batsubyou, mirai, Zetsubou, soushitsu, betsuri Ikutsumo no kanashimi to umi wo koe Tatoe sekai no subete ga miiro ni tokete mo Kitto, anata no koe ga suru "Daijoubu, kaerou" tte itte mo Sekai ga subete hanten shiteiru no nara Sore demo anata to massugu ni mae wo mite ite Ima negai kometa ichigeki, hazeta! She's living like a flagship, but it's all in the past She never gave up hope even till the end, only the sea knows Dakara mune tsubusarete mo wasurenai Kojiakeru no, mite ite yo! So foolish, don't repeat the tragedy Sonna kotoba ni sukkari wa shinai Kirameki, aozora, kibou Haiboku, minasoko, nemuri ikutsumo no namida no umi wo koe Tatoe watashi no subete ga kako ni kiete mo Zutto, kitto tomo ni aru tte Itsu no hi ka kawareru tte itte mo Watashi ga subete maboroshi da to shitara, sou Sore demo anata to kiseki no you kono toki ni Ima inori kometa ichigeki, hibike! Kanji 朝の光眩しくて、Wake up! 言葉もなくて、ただ波の音聞いてた 記憶の意味試されているみたいに 闇の中でも思い出す 前に進むの、見ていてよ！ So repeat it, we won't regret a bit そんな風にも輝いていたの 憧れ,抜錨、未来、 絶望、喪失、別離 いくつもの悲しみと海を越え 例え世界のすべてが海色に溶けても きっと、あなたの声がする 「大丈夫、帰ろう」って言っても 世界がすべて反転しているのなら それでもあなたと真っ直ぐに前を見ていて 今願い込めた一撃、爆ぜた！ She's living like a flagship, but it's all in the past She never gave up hope even till the end, only the sea knows だから胸潰されても忘れない こじ開けるの、見ていてよ！ So foolish, don't repeat the tragedy そんな言葉にすっかりはしない 煌めき、青空、希望 敗北、水底、眠り いくつもの涙の海を超え 例え私のすべてが過去に消えても ずっと、きっとともにあるって いつの日か変われるって言っても 私がすべて幻だとしたら、そう それでもあなたと奇跡のようこの時に 今祈り込めた一撃，響け！﻿